


like a couple of queens

by mickeymickeymick



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, M/M, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-03
Updated: 2017-03-03
Packaged: 2018-09-28 01:25:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10061690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mickeymickeymick/pseuds/mickeymickeymick
Summary: gallavich wedding its super cute and this is my first fic so be nice k?





	

"and do you, mikailo aleksandr milkovitch, take ian clayton gallagher to be your husband, to love and to hold, in sickness and in health, for as long as you both shall live?"

ian and mickey are standing in the alibi room, decorated with a few streamers and balloons. kermit was marrying them. the gallaghers are sitting on chairs in the middle of the bar with mandy and sheila, who is dating frank again. kev and v stood behind the bar, and v whispers "told ya" to kev. ian and mickey didnt bother with tuxes, they just wore button down shirts and any pants they could find without holes. they stood facing each other, fingers intertwined, mickey lightly stroking ian's right thumb, staring at each other with more love than they thought was possible to be shared between two southside fuckups. 

"fuck yes i do"

ian lets out a little laugh and smiles the smile that mickey loves so much. 

"so by the power vested in me by chicago and the state of illinois, i hereby pronounce you husband and husband. you may now kiss the groom." 

mickey runs his hand through ians hair and quickly pulls him into a deep kiss. ian reaches for the side of mickeys face with one hand and wraps the other around his waist. the gallaghers cheer, mandy cries tears of joy, and lip stares in disbelief and awe, remembering the first time that ian had told him about mickey and how he sat there listening to his freckle-faced little brother go on about the neighborhood thug, waiting for it all to implode. they fucking did it though, they kept their relationship strong through a bipolar ian, a criminal mickey, a wife, a child, a breakup, and so much other shit. but as the two men stood in the bar kissing and smiling, everyone knew that they were a match made in heaven. 

eventually, they broke the kiss and pressed their foreheads together, smiling. 

"i love you" mickey said. 

"i love you more" ian giggles. 

"not fuckin possible" mickey said as he presses one more kiss on his husband's lips. ian wraps his arm around his lover and says, 

"lets get this fuckin party started!"

kev pours drinks, frank and sheila dance, as do debbie who was holding franny, fiona, and v. carl and lip sit at a booth and laughed about whatever stupid shit they were talking about. the newlyweds sit at the bar, ian with his arm around his husband and mickey holding a cigarette. 

kev walks to the microphone and says, "how bout a dance for the newlyweds?"

everyone cheers and ian looks at mickey with his goofy grin and mickey raises his eyebrows and says,

"no fuckin way"

"come one, mick. its our wedding for fucks sake." 

"alright fine" 

ian eagerly gets off his barstool and takes mickey by the hand. mickey reluctantly follows ian to the middle of the bar with a little smile. kev turns the dial on the radio and stops at a slow song. mickey would rather not be fucking doing this dance, but one look at ian's face and he is sold. 

mickey wraps his arms around ian's neck as ian grabs mickey's waist to pull him closer. 

"this is fuckin stupid, gallagher."

"cmon. just do this for me."

with a loving smile, mickey says, "id do anything for you."

the two men sway side to side and dance until the song ends, and pull each other in for a kiss. that moment stops time, and the couple couldnt think of anything else they would rather be doing or anywhere else they would rather be. 

"anyone want to make a toast?" kev asked. 

lip got up and walked over to the microphone. 

"ive known about these two since ian was 15 years old, and ive watched their relationship evolve and grow, surviving a fuck ton of shit that would usually break people up. but im fucking proud of them. cheers!"  
lip walked over to his little brother and brother-in-law who were back in their seats at the bar, gave them both a big hug, and returned to his seat. 

debbie yells "me next!" and excitedly runs to the microphone. 

"i have never seen two people love each other more than ian and mickey. im so glad that franny has such amazing uncles. i love you both!"  
she ran over to the couple, gave ian a kiss and mickey a hug, and returned to her seat. 

fiona walks up to the microphone and begins her toast in a way that is somewhat distasteful- 

"i never really understood why my little brother fell in love with mickey milkovitch. and i still cant say i do. but shit, if this isnt love i dont know what is. congrats guys." she walked over and gave ian a hug, but skipped over mickey in a totally predictable way.

"oh no" ian murmured as frank stumbled over to the microphone, obviously drunk off his ass, words slurred and almost unintelligible. 

"i walked in on them fucking one time, in that store ian worked at. that was a long fuckin time ago. like i always say, jack daniels and orange juice mix better than i would have thought."

scattered murmers arise, but stop quickly as a teary-eyed mandy walked to the microphone. 

"i found out about them the day of mickeys first wedding, ian was drunk off his ass and blurted it out. i was shocked at first, but then i realized that it made me the happiest fuckin person to see them together. my brother and my best friend are gettin hitched. i love you both so much and i promise i wont crash with you guys tonight."  
she walked to the couple and hugged them both more genuinely than any of the others did. she sat back down and kev turned the music back on. 

after a quick kiss, the newlyweds made their way around and talked to everyone, drank, smoked, and laughed. 

at about midnight, everyone was ready to stumble home in a state of joy and drunkenness. the newlyweds walked home singing, laughing, and periodically stopping to kiss. when they got home, they wasted no time and were soon laying side by side, naked, and out of breath. ian's chest has "mickey mikavich" tattooed over his heart, matching mickey's misspelled tattoo from prison. 

ian rolled over to kiss mickey on the head, then cheek, then right under his jaw. mickey turned his head to place a sweet kiss onto ian's lips. 

ian wrapped his arm around his husband, who quickly rests his arm over ian's stomach and places his head on his shoulder, in the crook of his neck. 

"i love you so fuckin much."

"i love you too mick."

and despite the sirens outside, the messy house, and the cold winter air, the two lovers drifted to sleep knowing that their little world was perfect.


End file.
